REALIZED (Harvest Moon : More Friends of Mineral Town Fanfiction)
by Audrey Belle
Summary: "Asalkan aku masih bisa di dekat Gray, aku gak peduli dengan semua resiko yang bakal aku hadapi. Aku bakal begini terus sampai Gray sadar kalau aku sayaaaang banget sama dia, ga peduli seberapa lama aku menunggu, aku bakal suka terus sama Gray. Titik.". -Claire to Gray. [ONESHOOT]


_=-Harvest Moon : More Friends of Mineral Town-=_

**REALIZED**

* * *

_****__Enjoy! _

* * *

_**Tok tok tok tok tok!**_

Gadis berambut pirang itu berdiri dari tempat tidurnya setelah ia mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk.

Siapa sih yang datang malam-malam begini? Batinnya kesal sambil melangkah menuju pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar!" serunya. Kemudian ia membukakan pintu rumahnya.

Didapatinya seorang laki-laki berjaket krem dengan topi biru berdiri di depannya. Wajah laki-laki itu terlihat kusut.

"Gray? Kau kenapa?" tanya gadis itu menatap ekspresi orang yang berdiri di depannya. "Masuklah dulu," kata gadis itu lagi sebelum laki-laki itu sempat menjawab pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

Laki-laki yang bernama Gray itu menurut saja, ia memasuki rumah gadis itu tanpa bersuara. Kemudian ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di tengah-tengah rumah yang cukup besar itu.

Gadis pirang itu berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan teh yang akan disuguhkan kepada tamunya itu. Ia juga mengambil toples biskuit cokelat yang ia simpan di dalam laci dapurnya. Setelah sudah siap semua, ia pun membawa suguhan itu kepada tamunya.

"Ini minumlah, kau pasti sangat lelah," kata gadis itu sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh panas kepada Gray.

"Terima kasih, Claire," Gray pun menerima teh yang diberikan Claire lalu menyesapnya. "Teh buatanmu selalu enak," puji Gray.

_Blush..._

Tiba-tiba pipi Claire memerah. Setiap Gray memujinya, pasti pipi Claire memerah begitu saja.

"Te-terima kasih," jawab Claire.

Gray melihat Claire yang duduk di depannya. Ia rasa ada yang berbeda dengan tampilan Claire kali ini. Ah! Benar juga, sekarang Claire sedang menggunakan piyama. Pantas saja ia terlihat berbeda, biasanya kan Claire memakai pakaian berkebunnya.

"_Anyway_, kenapa kau pakai piyama?" tanya Gray.

"Aku tadi sudah mau tidur, eh tiba-tiba kau datang," jelas Claire.

"Tumben jam segini kau sudah mau tidur, Ini kan masih jam 7.40 p.m. Tidak biasanya kau tidur seawal ini," komentar Gray.

Claire menghela nafas. "Entahlah," gadis itu mengangkat bahunya. "Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?"

Kali ini giliran Gray yang menghela nafas. "Mary-ku membuatku galau," ucap Gray sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Memangnya apa yang telah ia perbuat?" tanya Claire.

"Yah, seperti yang pernah kuceritakan—Mary tahu kalau aku menyukainya—tapi ia malah bercerita tentang laki-laki lain kepadaku. Itu membuatku... yah... kau tahulah apa maksudku."

Claire mengangguk-angguk. "Ya, aku tahu perasaanmu. Kau pasti kesal mendengarnya berbicara tentang laki-laki lain."

"Yup, begitulah."

Claire menyesap tehnya sebelum berbicara lagi. "Menurutku, seharusnya kau harus bisa berperan sebagai sahabat juga untuknya—di samping kau berperan sebagai calon pacar, tentunya— Kau tahu? Setiap perempuan suka menceritakan isi hatinya. Jika kau mau mendengarkannya, aku yakin ia akan merasa nyaman denganmu. Lagi pula belum tentu Mary menyukai laki-laki itu. Ia kan hanya bercerita tentangnya..." jelas Claire sabar.

"Begitu ya menurutmu?"

Claire mengangguk. Kemudian tangannya mengambil sekeping biskuit cokelat yang ada di toples.

"Tapi tetap saja itu membuatku kesal..." lanjut Gray. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan yang amat sangat.

Claire tertegun melihat sahabatnya itu. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia kesal dan galau karena Mary. Kasihan Gray, padahal ia belum resmi berpacaran dengan Mary, tapi ia sering mendapatkan masalah-masalah seperti ini. Dan Claire hanya bisa mendengarkan curahan hati Gray, memberi saran, lalu menyemangatinya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat menembak Mary," usul Claire. Ada sengatan di dalam hati kecil Claire saat ia mengatakan usulan itu.

Gray mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Claire, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. "Yup! Aku akan menembaknya besok Sabtu. Rencananya begitu..."

"Bagus!" Claire menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Lagi-lagi hati Claire tersengat. Sakit... "Semangat ya! Fighting!" kali ini Claire mengepalkan tangannya.

Gray hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan. Claire tahu, itu adalah senyuman terpaksa. Tidak lama kemudian, senyuman Gray hilang. Kini wajahnya kusut kembali.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara jarum jam yang berdenting.

"Oh iya Gray...," Claire membuka kembali pembicaraan.

"Mm?" Gray mengangkat kembali wajahnya untuk melihat Claire.

"Tadi si Cowy sudah menghasilkan susu L lho!" cerita Claire bersemangat. "Akhirnya! Sekarang aku bisa menjual susu lebih mahal!"

"Wah selamat ya," balas Gray singkat. Sekali lagi, hanya senyuman terpaksa yang ia tunjukkan kepada Claire.

Claire menghela nafas panjang. "Gray, kau masih bad mood ya?" tanya Claire polos.

Gray mengangguk pelan. "Iya. Maaf ya, aku jadi menyebalkan begini,"

Claire mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan telunjuknya. Ia berpikir sejenak. Apa ya yang bisa membuat Gray tersenyum lagi? Begitulah pikir Claire. Setelah beberapa detik berpikir Claire pun akhirnya mendapatkan ide. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga idenya itu bisa membuat Gray tersenyum lagi.

"Gray, Gray," panggil Claire lagi.

"Apa?"

"Aku punya cerita nih!"

"Cerita apa?"

"Jadi begini..." Claire mulai bercerita. "Alicia Mamott mempunyai seorang adik bernama Emily Mamott. Mereka berdua sering bertengkar. Suatu ketika, Alicia menggerutu seperti ini : 'Kenapa sih aku harus punya adik!? Eww.' Lalu, Emily pun ikut-ikutan menggerutu : 'Kenapa sih aku punya kakak seperti dia!? Eww'. Kemudian ayah mereka pun menjawab gerutuan mereka : 'Karena waktu itu aku tidak punya kondom'."

Gray terkekeh mendengar akhir cerita aneh yang agak jorok itu. Tapi tawa kecilnya tidak berlangsung lama. Yah, setidaknya Claire sedikit berhasil saat menghibur Gray.

Claire tidak menyerah. Ia pun bersuara lagi. "Kadang aku merasa bingung Gray," Claire memasang tampang sedih.

"Bingung kenapa?" tanya Gray datar, seakan setengah hati untuk bertanya kenapa.

"Aku bingung, kenapa sih kita harus sekolah tinggi-tinggi?"

"Ya biar pintar dong," jawab Gray sekenanya.

"Sebenernya di zaman serba modern ini, kita ga butuh sekolah."

"Lho? Kenapa?" kali ini Gray mulai kepo.

"Iya. Pelajaran musik : kita bisa lihat _you tube_ untuk belajar musik. Pelajaran olahraga : kita kan bisa pake _nitendo wii_ buat main game olahraga, jadi nggak perlu capek-capek. Pelajaran bahasa Spanyol : kita bisa lihat_ Dora._ Pelajaran bahasa Inggris : kita sudah bisa menyingkat-nyingkat kata dalam bahasa Inggris, misalnya **IDK, LOL, ROTFL, WYD, ILYSM**, dll, jadi nggak perlu dipelajari lagi. Pelajaran matematika : kenapa kita harus belajar matematika kalau kita sudah punya kalkulator? Pelajaran geografi : aku bisa lihat atlas doang dan semuanya selesai. Pelajaran sejarah : mereka semua sudah meninggal, kenapa harus dipelajarin lagi sih? Yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu, repot amat?"

Gray tertawa lepas mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Bisa-bisanya sahabatnya itu berpikir seunik itu. Bahkan Gray sendiri tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu.

Karena merasa sukses membuat Gray tertawa, Claire pun ingin lebih lagi untuk menghibur Gray. "Oiya, semalam aku mimpi peluk Justin Bieber lho, tapi pas aku bangun ternyata aku cuma peluk guling. _Ngenes_ ya?"

Gray tertawa lagi. Ia sampai menggelengkan kepalanya menggeleng karena cerita-cerita dan ekspresi Claire yang lumayan lucu itu.

"Tee-hee, aku senang Gray bisa tertawa lagi," ucap Claire sambil tersenyum.

Gray tertegun sejenak, lalu membalas senyuman Claire. "Terima kasih sudah berusaha menghiburku. Sekarang aku sudah nggak bad mood kok."

"Baguslah. Itulah gunanya teman. Kalau kau butuh bercerita denganku, katakan saja. Aku siap kok mendengarkanmu."

"Baiklah, terima kasih ya!" Gray tersenyum lebar.

Claire merasa lega karena Gray bisa tersenyum lebar lagi seperti biasanya.

"Um, Claire aku pulang dulu ya. Sudah terlalu malam, kau juga mau tidur kan?"

"E-eh? Sungguh? Mau pulang sekarang?" Claire memastikan.

Gray mengangguk. "Iya. Aku pulang dulu ya. _Good night and sweet dreams_, Claire."

...

* * *

**12 Fall**

_Dear Diary,_

_Hari ini Gray dateng ke rumah. Lagi-lagi dia galau karena Mary. Kasihan Gray, tampangnya kusut gitu pas dateng ke rumah. Terus, dia curhat tentang masalahnya. Ternyata Gray galau karena si Mary cerita tentang cowok lain ke Gray. Padahal Mary sendiri tau kalau Gray suka sama dia. Soalnya dulu Gray pernah menyatakan perasaannya ke Mary, yah walaupun waktu itu Gray belum resmi nembak Mary buat dijadikan pacar sih._

_Setelah Gray curhat ke aku, aku kasih saran ke Gray supaya ia bisa cepat-cepat menembak Claire. Diary, tau nggak, waktu aku kasih saran itu ke Gray hatiku rasanya sakit. Terus, waktu Gray bilang kalau dia bakal nembak Mary besok Sabtu, rasanya nyesek banget. Aku suka Gray. Tapi aku cuma dianggap sebagai sahabat, mau gimana lagi? Aku gak berani menyatakan perasaanku kepada Gray. Yah, jadi aku cuma bisa support Gray dalam usahanya buat deketin Mary, walaupun dalam hati aku merasa sedih._

_Diary, aku takut nih. Aku takut, kalau Gray udah resmi jadi pacarnya Mary, dia bakalan jarang dateng ke rumah. Aku takut dia bakal jarang ngobrol sama aku. Aku takut menjadi jauh dengannya. Aku sangat menyukai Gray! Tapi aku sadar, aku gak boleh egois. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku harus support dia terus—gak peduli apa yang dia lakuin—. Kalau Gray suka sama Mary, itu pilihannya, aku gak bisa mengubahnya._

_Sebenernya, aku pengen lebih dari sahabat. Kadang aku suka sebel gitu, aku yang lebih dahulu dekat sama Gray, tapi kenapa ujung-ujungnya Mary yang berhasil dapetin Gray. Aku juga yakin, aku menyukai Gray lebih lama dibandingkan Mary._

_Okay, Claire... kamu gak boleh egois. Kamu harus terima kenyataan! Kamu gak mau kan jauh dari Gray gara-gara keegoisanmu?!_

_Oh ya, pas Gray datang ke rumah, dia lagi unmood. Wajahnya ditekuk terus. Mataku jadi sepet melihatnya seperti itu. Terus, aku berusaha menghibur Gray dengan cerita-cerita garing yang gak bermutu. Waktu cerita, aku takut Gray ga bisa tertawa. Untung usahaku ga sia-sia. Syukurlah aku bisa bikin Gray tertawa lagi. Aku seneng dia bisa tertawa. Bisa bikin Gray tertawa adalah kebanggaan tersendiri buatku. Jadi, kalau Gray tertawa karena kekonyolanku, aku merasa bahagiaaaa banget. Aku rela kok, konyol dan aneh di depan Gray asalkan dia bisa tertawa._

_Aku gak peduli sekarang Gray suka sama siapa, yang penting aku suka Gray. Aku bakal selalu ada saat Gray butuh aku. Aku nggak papa kalau harus dengerin curhatannya tentang Mary terus menerus. Asalkan aku masih bisa di dekat Gray, aku gak peduli dengan semua resiko yang bakal aku hadapi. Aku bakal begini terus sampai Gray sadar kalau aku sayaaaang banget sama dia, ga peduli seberapa lama aku menunggu, aku bakal suka terus sama Gray. Titik._

_..._

* * *

Claire menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon apel di kebunnya. Ia memejamkan mata sambil menikmati udara sore hari musim gugur. Akhirnya ia selesai dengan aktivitas berkebunnya. Yup, hari ini adalah hari dimana ia memanen tanaman-tanaman yang tumbuh di kebun.

Saat ia memejamkan mata sejenak, pikirannya melayang. Ia teringat bahwa hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Tepatnya, hari ini adalah hari dimana Gray akan menembak Mary untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Mengingat itu, hati Claire terasa tersayat. Namun, sisi lain dari hatinya dengan kuat mengatakan bahwa Gray akan selalu menjadi miliknya. Entahlah, apakah itu feeling atau hanya sekedar ambisi saja.

"Hey," suara itu melewati telinga Claire. Suara yang tidak asing.

Gray...

"Claire? Kau tertidur?" suara itu kembali terdengar, memaksa Claire membuka matanya.

"Mm?" Claire mendongak. "Ada apa, Gray? Aku hanya sedang menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi."

"Mau ikut denganku?"

"Kemana?"

"Rahasia. Kau hanya perlu menjawab mau atau tidak."

Claire menimbang-nimbang sejenak.

"Ayolah..." bujuk Gray sambil menarik pelan lengan Claire.

"Baiklah."

Gray membantu Claire berdiri. Kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari perkebunan Claire. Claire tidak tahu kemana Gray akan membawanya pergi. Ia percaya saja, ia tahu Gray tidak akan macam-macam terhadapnya.

"Gray?" Claire memanggil Gray.

"Hm?" gumam Gray.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Claire.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Gray balik bertanya.

"Bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Mary?" kali ini Claire memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan hal ini. Lagi, rasanya sakit untuk menanyakan hal ini. Tapi, apa salahnya peduli terhadap seorang sahabat?

Gray menghela nafas lesu. Itu seperti sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan Claire.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya lagi, aku tidak jadi menembak Mary."

"Hah?!" Claire membulatkan kedua matanya. "Kenapa nggak jadi?!"

Gray menatap Claire sambil tersenyum. Senyuman Gray sangat dalam, matanya seakan menyelami ke dalam bola mata biru milik Claire.

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum seperti itu, sih?!" protes Claire. Sebenarnya, Claire agak salah tingkah ketika Gray menatapnya seperti ini. Namun ia menutupi perasaan salah tingkahnya itu dengan memprotes Gray.

Gray meraih tangan Claire kemudian ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan erat. Tangannya menyalurkan kehangatan untuk gadis itu.

"—Gr.. Gray?" Claire menatap Gray bingung. Pipinya memanas, jantungnya mulai berdebar tidak karuan, dan darahnya mengalir berlipat kali lebih cepat.

"Aku..." Gray membuka mulutnya sambil menatap Claire. Ia menarik nafas sejenak. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun urung kembali. Gray hanya membuang muka.

"Gray..." Claire menggumam pelan. Ia merasakan tangannya digenggam semakin erat. Dan ya, tangannya pun tidak ingin lepas dari genggaman tangan Gray.

"Maafkan aku," kata Gray.

Claire dibuat semakin bingung dengan tingkah Gray yang aneh ini. "Kenapa minta maaf? Gray? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Gray menggeleng. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali melemparkan senyumannya kepada Claire. "Maaf, aku terlambat menyadari kehadiranmu... Maaf, selama ini aku tidak pernah memandangmu..."

"Ma—maksudmu?" Claire membulatkan kembali matanya. Ia benar-benar bingung.

"Sekarang aku sadar, selama ini sosok yang aku cari ialah kau, Claire," Gray membelai poni pirang milik Claire. "Sosokmulah yang seharusnya aku cari—bukan Mary. Aku tahu, aku bodoh sekali karena tidak menyadarinya. Tapi... sudahlah. Yang penting, aku sekarang tahu dimana aku harus tinggal. Aku ingin tinggal di dalam hati Claire. Aku mencintai Claire."

Claire tersenyum mendengar ucapan Gray. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sedetik berikutnya, Claire memeluk erat tubuh Gray yang duduk di sampingnya. Gray membalas pelukan Claire.

"Aku... mencintai Gray!" bisik Claire tepat di telinga Gray.

**-THE END-**

* * *

_**Minggu, 17 Agustus 2014**_

**SELAMAT HARI ULANG TAHUN R.I. YANG KE - 69 ! SEMOGA INDONESIA MAKIN JAYA! *kibarkibarbendera***

**Ta-da! Dalam rangka hari kemerdekaan, Audrey ngepost fanfict gaje ini. Hahaha. Maaf ya amburadul banget. Semoga kalian baik-baik saja saat membacanya hiks :'**

**Ini adalah oneshoot,tapi aku berencana untuk membuat versi Gray POVnya... tapi... sepertinya bakalan lama kalo aku bikin ekstra Gray POVnya. Intinya, aku ga janji bikin ekstra Gray POVnya :3 Lagi sibuk begete *tears* :' Kurikulum 2013 memang membuat waktu senggangku berkurang :'**

**Oya, di fanfict ini aku pake bahasa yang ga terlalu baku kayak di fanfict HEARTBREAK supaya lebih mudah dipahami. Tapi kenapa jadinya malah tambah absurd yah? Hiks :"**

**Eh, sudah dulu. Semoga kalian menikmati fanfict ini. Terima kasih sudah mampir! :) Read and Review, anyone? :3**


End file.
